


Get Into My Car

by vamptramp0348



Series: All The Stars [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Driving, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Frustration, M/M, One Shot, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Driving around NYC at night Nigel nearly hits Adam with his car and feeling bad for being rude to him he circles back to ask him to get into his car





	Get Into My Car

**Author's Note:**

> "Get into my car  
> Get into my life  
> Get into my heart  
> You know what I like  
> Come give me something that I won't know how to live without..."
> 
> Echosmith "Get Into My Car"

It seemed no matter where Nigel went chaos followed, he knew it wasn't anyone's influence it was him. He wasn't running from Gabi or his enemies, if he were trying to be completely honest he was running from himself. He loved as he hated - extremely and intensely but he swore he was done with love. He needed to learn to be alone and what better place than New York City? So many people there was no damn way he'd fall victim to one again.

　

Always the night owl, Nigel had gotten a driver's license and car with his fake identity and took to the busy streets of New York. He managed to find some interesting one night stands and some quick bangs but Nigel vowed so long as he stuck to that he could deal. There was always somewhere new to explore but he was growing bored, "Fuck" he muttered turning the radio on he felt a familiar itch, he wanted someone. He was craving the lust, the drama, the passion and the obsession of love.

　

"Good luck with that asshole" he told himself he had burned every bridge in Romania and that was the problem with a city like New York too many people and none wanted what he did. "You really fucked yourself good this time Nigel" he continued talking to himself. He stopped at a light groaning and sighing because he was becoming irritable and frustrated "Come on fucking light" he beat his hands against the steering wheel when the light turned green but as he went to go forward someone stepped in front of his car making him hit the brakes "What the fuck?!" Nigel growled looking up. It was a man looking up at the sky Nigel laid on his horn making the man jump. He turned and looked at Nigel through the windshield "What the fuck are you doing?" Nigel yelled.

　

The man didn't say anything he just blinked Nigel shook his head and rolled his window down "You need to watch where you're going my friend or else you're going to get killed"

　

"I was looking at the stars, I was lost in my thoughts"

　

"Yeah well keep looking up at the stars and you'll get struck by car and end up among them"

　

"Well actually..."

　

"Hey! Get out of my way" Nigel shouted making the man startle he moved briskly across the street Nigel shook his head rolling his window back up and moving on. It took all but a few minutes and Nigel began feeling bad for snapping at the star gazer, he seemed fragile to Nigel "Oh Nigel, you son of a bitch you're going back to him. Damn idiot shouldn't have been staring up but you scared the shit out of him. That's your problem you take your shitty moods out on others" he rolled his eyes but turned the car around. He found the man again walking with his arms tightly to his chest he was either still shaken from the encounter with Nigel or cold. Something about this man tugged at Nigel's heart strings "Don't get involved you fucking idiot" but no matter what he said to himself he knew he was going to stop.

　

He drove slowly aside the man rolling his window down "Hey you star gazer"

　

The man wouldn't stop or acknowledge Nigel "I'm talking to you blue eyes" he tried again "I know you are talking to me, I am refusing to acknowledge you. I do not appreciate the tone you used with me you hurt my ears"

　

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry for that. I'm having a bad night but if you'd like I'll give you ride home and you can tell me about those stars you were willing to get damn near killed over"

　

The man stopped walking so Nigel stopped his car "You really want to hear about them?"

　

"Yes"

　

He still looked unsure about getting into Nigel's car "How do I know you aren't a killer?"

　

He had Nigel there "If anytime you feel unsafe with me just say so and I will stop the car immediately into a well lit area with people, I promise and I always keep my promises"

　

The man stood still mulling it over "Okay but I don't live far"

　

"I could take you home or we could ride around and chase the stars? It's up to you"

　

"I really should go home and go to bed, I have a routine"

　

"Anything you want beautiful"

　

It was such a clear and beautiful night how could he resist this alluring stranger's offer? The man began to get red faced with excitement he ran to the passenger's side of the car and got in "I'm Adam" he was peculiar to Nigel but absolutely beautiful and he knew in that moment he wasn't done with love.

　

"Nigel."

 


End file.
